Building a Home
by MadHatterisMad
Summary: Tony Stark is ready to begin his work on the Avengers Base, along with the rest of the team. All descriptions are subject to change as story develops. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- I plan on writing this to have some fun and make a lovely mess. In case it matters to you, I have never read an Avenger's Comic. Or any other comic for that matter. They aren't available where I live, and I don't really feel inclined to read them. Aside from that note, please enjoy!_

"Listen, I can't keep housing Hulk here." Tony said. "It is only because of my genius idea to reinforce the building two years ago that the whole tower didn't come tumbling down." Tony Stark was speaking to Director Fury about the problem with trying to house a man who turned into a giant green rage monster. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has to have a place where we can experiment safely."

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Come on, I think as head of the Avengers I should be privy to all information regarding The Avengers." Tony had self-appointed himself head of the little team of heroes. Nobody but Steve bothered trying to make him shut up. And even Steve just rolled his eyes at Stark these days. Three months after the world nearly ended because of Loki and the Tesseract, and the Avengers had yet to fully fade from the public face. Tony Stark, as Iron Man, of course never faded from the public eye. And with the now sixth incident with Hulk bursting out of the tower and appearing in city streets, neither was the big green guy.

"And Dr. Banner is fully capable of housing himself. You offered Stark Tower as a place for him to stay. It's not our responsibility that you can't handle your own mess."

There was a small bing from Tony's left and he turned to see a screen light up with images of a large complex.

"What about this place?" He asked Fury. Tony waved a few fingers to show Fury the images. "Codenamed Avengers Base? Really, you couldn't have come up with a more original name?"

"The base isn't ready yet. We are still working-"

"What better people to have work on a place for the Avengers than _the Avengers_?" Asked pointedly. "The house is built, you've got plenty of people who can help us out. And it looks like you've got Captain SpangleyPants out there already." There was another beep. "And I now have the address thanks to Google Maps."

Fury sighed, knowing when there was no point to trying to stop Tony Stark. "Fine." He didn't even bother with any goodbyes, just switched off his screen.

Tony smiled triumphantly. "JARVIS!"

"Sir?" The AI asked cooly.

"Let Dr. Banner know we'll be leaving soon. Oh, and best to tell Pep too."

"Sir, Ms. Potts is waiting for you in the elevator. You told me not to let anyone in during your-"

"Let her in JARVIS." Tony said, wandering over to pour himself a drink, he poured two scotches as Pepper was let into the large room.

"Just in time! Fury's gonna let me and the big green monster go over to the Avengers Base. Really, Avengers Base?" He lamented over the unoriginal name as he handed her the scotch.

Pepper however did not look amused, she took the drink and then immediately set it down. "Tony, we need to talk."

"About letting you in? I'm sure I can sneak you in a duffel bag if we need-"

"Tony." Pepper said warningly. He knew enough of that tone to stop.

"What?" He asked, eyes wide.

"I'm not going with you Tony. Someone needs to stay here to run things. You can't let a multibillion dollar company just run amok."

"Well, if you want to stay to work that's fine." Tony said, not realizing the undertone to what she was saying. "You can come visit on weekends, I'm sure there will be occasional paperwork for me to sign or personal consultations." Tony's voice made paperwork and consultations sound dirty, along with the smirk he was flashing at Pepper.

"And that there is exactly why this needs to be done." Pepper said, her normal patience for Tony's constant flirting and innuendo running short. "I'm cutting you off. From now on you and I are only business partners."

Tony looked at Pepper with wide eyes. "What?"

"I can't focus on running this company and your life. Especially now that you have the Avengers. You don't need me anymore Tony." Pepper said, somewhat sadly, but mostly resigned to what Tony was failing to see himself.

"Sure I need you." He replied, moving in closer to you. "Who else can take care of me the way you do?"

"What am I your mother?" Pepper sighed. "Just, resign yourself to this Tony. Please."

"OK." Tony said, surprising her a bit. "If that's what you really want." Tony wasn't really hurt. He had seen this coming for a while. The sex recently had been scant, and not nearly as fun filled as it once was. Tony Stark knew when a relationship was about to end. Or whatever it was exactly that he and Pepper had.

"It is." She nodded, businesslike, already trying to separate the relationship.

"Then fine. No more fun times. I can't promise to stop the flirting though." He warned. Pepper rolled her eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I have a mansion to start planning on how to fix."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Tony had Happy drive him and Banner to the Avengers Base. The building was a half hour outside of New York City limits, with a fully five mile radius of empty fields and woods around the entire premises. How S.H.I.E.L.D. had managed to get this much area, Tony didn't know. And he didn't really care.

Happy pulled up the long driveway to an old mansion. Even Tony was slightly impressed by the building. From the outside it could have been an old person's retirement home. He hoped to God that it didn't look that way on the inside.

As Tony stepped outside of the limo in an old pair of designer jeans and AC/DC T-shirt, Steve Rodgers opened the front door and stepped out. "Stark." He said by way of greeting. "Fury said you were coming." Steve was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a plain white shirt that looked well worn.

"Yup." Tony said, striding past Steve into the mansion. "I have come to fix whatever S.H.I.E.L.D. has not done properly. Oh and Banner's coming tomorrow." He said before Steve could ask. Just inside was what looked like the main common area for the Avengers. On the far right a double staircase led up to the second floor.

There was a large glass TV screen dominating the left side of the room, currently showing the news, surrounded by black leather couches. A large kitchen was built into the far wall, with an open patio. Tony glanced back to see that yup. In the back was a generous pool. No hot tub though. He made a mental note to make that one of his first renovations.

"Bottom floor is mostly general living space and rec space. Second floor is living quarters. Third floor is the gym for Clint and Natasha. Or it will be once we finish finding all the equipment Clint has demanded. First basement is all for Hulk. If Banner needs some green time he can head down there. If things get too rowdy there's a safety built so that he'll be let outside. We don't have to worry about the house caving in."

"Where's my lab?" Tony interrupted.

"Third basement."

"What's in the second basement?"

"Our gym." Steven didn't quite hide the wince in his eyes when he said that.

"_Our_ gym?" Tony asked.

"Well, it's not like you or I need any master assassin equipment like Tash and Clint do. There's plenty of space." Steve still was clearly uncomfortable with the whole idea.

Tony sighed loudly. "Fine whatever. Just show me to the elevator." He turned around, looking for the magical silver box that would take him to his new happy place.

"That's not quite working yet." As if to accentuate this, there was a loud bang from above them and Tony saw an agent fall off the back roof into a bush. The man got up quickly enough to begin shouting at whoever else was on top of the roof.

"Stairs? I have to walk stairs?" Tony said. "Who needs the gym when there are three flights of stairs between me and the kitchen. Did someone at least do me the justice of putting a coffee machine in my lab?"

"I don't know." Steve responded. "Everyone's rooms or in your case, your lab, is sealed to only let them in right now. Security measure, meant to keep certain agents from poking about. Here, let me show you." Steve led Tony up the double staircase and down a hall. He stopped just outside the second door on the left. "This is your room." He said, putting his hand on the doorhandle.

"_Identity Confirmed. Steve Rodgers. Access Denied."_ A mechanical voice that sounded altogether too much like JARVIS answered.

Steve pulled away from the door. "Now you." He geustured.

Tony looked at the handle suspiciously and then placed his hand on the brass knob.

"_Identity Confirmed. Tony Stark. Access Granted._" The handle turned, and the door opened just a hair.

"What is it fingerprints?" Tony asked pulling his hand away to look at the knob again.

"I don't really know." Steve shrugged. "Just don't try to open a door with gloves on."

"Why, does it say you have no identity? No soul, like some kind of boy-ginger?"

"It shocks you into the next century." A voice answered from behind them.


End file.
